Goodnight
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: Destiel. Newly human Castiel has, against all odds, found his way to Sam and Dean at the Men of Letters. Basic human habits have been drilled into him, yet Cas fights sleep - he has to watch over his human, after all. So when Dean catches him awake, the only option is for Cas to sleep beside him. Dean has to watch over his fallen angel, after all. No hate please. Rated for swearing


**Goodnight**

**Destiel. Newly human Castiel has, against all odds, found his way to Sam and Dean at the Men of Letters. Basic human habits have been drilled into him, yet Cas fights sleep - he has to watch over his human, after all. So when Dean catches him awake, the only option is for Cas to sleep beside him. Dean has to watch over his fallen angel, after all. No hate please. Rated for swearing.**

**I don't own Supernatural, and as vaguely ominous or mysterious as this sounds, it is definitely not an M! **

**Enjoy! No hate.**

-SPN-

His voice was soft and warm - green eyes lidded and content. "I love you," he whispered directly into her ear, pulling the raven-haired woman closer under the bed covers. "Goodnight."

"Love you too," she mumbled - the credits rolling as the green-eyed man leaned in for a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Enough with the TV Cas," Dean mumbled. "It's driving me crazy, that old chick flick." His grip loosened slightly around his beer bottle; taking a long swig of alcohol.

"I believe this 'chick flick' was rather moving, Dean." Cas defended, yawning slightly. He hoped it was unnoticeable, that Dean didn't realise just how tired the fallen angel was. "The happy ending was uplifting."

"That's what makes them chick flicks, Cas." Dean set aside his beer and stood. "As for happy endings? Yeah. That never happens in real life." He shook his head.

"Besides, you need sleep."

"I'm not tired Dean."

"Bullshit." Dean affirmed, staring Castiel down. "Look, I get you don't like the whole human needs thing. But like it or not you are human - at least for now." He added the end quickly. "You don't sleep you're body isn't going to function. Trust me you'd be useless in a hunt."

"Fine," Castiel muttered bluntly. "I shall find my way upstairs in a moment, Dean."

Tired himself, Dean couldn't find it in him to argue. "Whatever Cas. G'night."

"Goodnight Dean."

Castiel waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes.

He cursed the weakness of human ears, never before had he quite had the chance to pity the species. As an angel he saw them as inferior; as a human he saw them as helpless.

Fifteen minutes. Twenty.

Try as he might, Cas couldn't hear upstairs. Couldn't tell if Dean had succumbed to the tiredness Castiel himself was feeling.

Half an hour. Fourty minutes.

Cas had never related to his surely dead vessel Jimmy so much. Each movement he made up the stairs was met with a loud bang or an ear wrenching creak, for gone were the days he could fly away place to place. Stand over Dean throughout the night to keep him from harm was now impossible.

Yet he would still try.

An hour. 2 hours.

Dean hadn't changed. He never changed.

When he wasn't plagued by nightmares, Cas observed that he looked most at peace in his sleep than when he did during waking hours. Especially now the Winchesters had made a home in the bunker, so Dean no longer slept in his clothes and a knife attached to his belt.

His eyes weren't crinkled in the corners with age, nor red and glistened with drying tears. Perhaps he did not smile in his sleep, but Dean was rid of the permanent scowl or frown that he had donned on and off since the apocalypse.

No, Dean hadn't changed. He never changed.

It was Cas who had changed. Degraded in species, needing the sleep Dean himself did.

But he had to watch over his human, after all. Make sure he didn't have nightmares of Hell or get attacked in the middle of the night. Although Cas had no means to get rid of Hell's images or supernatural attackers anymore.

Three hours. Four, almost.

His eyes, Cas was sure, were bloodshot and drooping. Discreetly, he stifled a yawn and stretched - he'd have to start to drink caffeine, a primary source to keep a person awake.

In fact, Cas was tempted to let his guard down slightly and lean his head against the cool pale wall. Just for a minute.

"Cas?"

A deep voice laden with sleep pierced the silence. Dean's.

In normal circumstances, Cas would leave in a fit of black feathers and dust on the ground. These, however, were not normal circumstances.

"Hello Dean." Cas said; solemnly as always.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean exclaimed, an obvious clank of metal against wood proving Dean had reached for a knife to protect himself with. Old habits die hard. "What have I told you? You're human. You sleep."

"I..." The truth was the only answer in the fallen angel's arsenal. "I had to watch over you." Dean just shook his head, as if in defeat. Or defiance. Cas wasn't sure.

"No, you didn't Cas." Dean sighed, thinking. "Come here." He demanded.

"What?"

Dean lifted the cover on his bed slightly. "If I can't trust you to go to your own room, you're getting in with me. I'll watch over you." He laughed slightly. "Guess I have to watch over my fallen angel, after all."

For a moment, Cas was taken aback. Then he agreed. "Okay, thank you Dean."

Instantly, he was enveloped in the hunter's arms. The warmth and peace of the surrounding situation made Cas wonder why he'd refused sleep before. Dean's bed was cosy and soft, with the bonus smell of his musk, and when he closed his eyes he felt safe and calm.

Inconvenient or not, sleep felt amazing.

Five hours passed. Then six.

Cas wasn't asleep, but he was content in laying still and wrapped in the hunter's arms. Till a small, barely noticeable kiss was placed upon his cheek.

"Dean?" Cas asked, bewildered.

"Hm?" Dean muttered, before opening his eyes. He barely bothered to mask the horror etched upon his face. "Oh God I'm so sorry shit Cas I..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Instead, he detached himself from Cas instantly.

Cas felt cold, shivering at the loss. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Dude..." Dean sounded slightly shocked. "I kissed you!" He exclaimed. "That is what's wrong!"

Cas did his famous head tilt, turning to see Dean in the darkness.

"It was done like this in the movie." He stated blankly.

"Sod the movie Cas! They were together, and we're - you know - not." Dean was tripping over his words, fumbling slightly.

"Oh," Cas looked slightly crestfallen. "So?" He picked up.

"So? Because...Because!" Dean struggled to find the correct words. "Just...because!"

"I don't believe that is a logical argument, Dean. Besides, I enjoyed it. The warmth and safeness was desirable in that moment, I see no problem with it." Dean looked shocked, to say the least.

"You've been watching too many chick flicks Cas!" Dean was shaking near uncontrollably now. "You do realise what you're saying, don't you?" Cas took a moment to think.

The hunter whose-soul he'd read from the second he'd placed hand on it in Hell was laying next to him. The hunter who fought beside him, who had helped him, looked for him, fought for him, and gave him free will and a family despite his change of species was panicking next to him and all he wanted was to hold Dean and tell him it was OK.

That the love and the safety he had felt was because of Dean. Always leading up to Dean.

"I do, Dean." He leant forward, kissing Dean straight on the lips this time.

Dean was unresponsive for a fleeting second, but eventually his soft lips moved in time with Castiel's.

Cas reached for Dean's hair, whereas Dean snaked his hands sound Cas' waist.

"Are you - are you sure? What are we even doing. This is stupid, I-" Dean mumbled slightly, lips brushing against Cas'.

"It's not. Let me prove it."

Seven hours. Eight. Nearly early morning.

His voice was soft and warm - green eyes lidded and content. "I love you," he whispered directly into Cas' ear. "I...I can say that can't I?"

Cas' eyes were shut, raven hair brushing against Dean's chin as he nodded. "Goodnight." Dean grinned.

"I Love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas promised. "Goodnight."

**THISWASSOBADOUCH**

**Don't hate on the crap I write at 2am. **

**:3 -Catnipisnotonfire12 **


End file.
